


a part of the family

by WattStalf



Series: Medical Malpractice OTP [24]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Dissection, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: She is as excited for the day she gets to dissect Celty as she was for her honeymoon.





	a part of the family

**Author's Note:**

> Emilia is a Nebula scientist  
> I've wanted to write this for a while, but I never did. Idk why I did tonight but it turned out being a drabble, cos it felt better to end it where it did rather than write a post-dissection Emilia reporting everything to Shingen type thing

Emilia thinks that her step-daughter-in-law in very beautiful.

She’s always wanted to meet Celty in person, and even more so, she’s always wanted to get to know her the way her husband and her stepson were able to. Listening to Shingen describe the dullahan who casually lives with his son is exciting enough on his own, but when he talks about the discoveries he made when given the chance to dissect her, Emilia can barely contain herself. She decides then and there that if she is truly going to be a part of the family, then she deserves her chance with Celty and a scalpel.

Naturally, Celty isn’t too enthusiastic, but she’s unsure of Emilia from the get go, when she arrives at their apartment unannounced, introducing herself as if they should already know who she is. Shingen had insisted that this was the best way to do it, and Emilia went along with it. It isn’t as if she’s completely blind to her husband’s eccentricities, nor is she unaware that he often goes about things the complete wrong way; she just  _ likes _ that about him, and is happy to go about things in the complete wrong way at his side.

Celty is reluctant about the project from the start, both because she doesn’t necessarily trust Emilia and because she has no reason to undergo something like that again. But Shingen talks to her, despite her reluctance to speak to him at all, and is able to articulate things in a way that Emilia cannot, with her poor grasp of Japanese. From what she gathers, Celty is offered a large amount of money for cooperating, and, on top of that, decides getting cut open and examined is easier than having to deal with Shingen nagging at her about it.

Now, she will get to spend that precious one on one time with the woman her stepson is practically married to, with the otherworldly fairy that Shingen assimilated into their world two decades ago. She will get to feel even more like a part of the family, and she is as excited for the day she gets to dissect Celty as she was for her honeymoon.

She thinks that Celty is very beautiful, stripped of all her shadows, the bright light of the examination room lightening her already pale skin. Emilia remembers Shingen’s notes that he’s let her look over several times before, flipping through them like one would a scrapbook. No amount of anesthetics will work on her, so no matter what Emilia does, Celty is going to feel pain.

_ How wonderfully bizarre _ , she thinks, and she hums to herself as she makes the first incision.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> I'll follow back so long as you don't post anything hateful!


End file.
